Do-it-yourself oil changes are increasing in popularity as auto supply stores provide improved equipment to assist the car owner with expeditious removal of used oil, and service stations accept the used oil. This system relies extensively on the diligence of the consumer, particularly in bringing the used oil and oil filter to a service station or other collection point, a highly inconvenient task. Less reliance on the consumer's diligence will likely result in fewer illegally disposed of filters and simply dumped residual oil. A typical oil change involves from 4 to 6 quarts of oil and a filter which may contain as much as a quart of oil as it is removed from the vehicle. The used oil will contain in addition to the expected hydrocarbons measurable quantities of heavy metals. Disposal of the used oil or oil-containing oil filters in landfills, storm drains, or in public and private places not intended as disposal sites is potentially harmful to ground water, the atmosphere, and the flora and fauna in the area.